Android 69
by Mr. Grumpy the Depraved
Summary: A young man with a future as bright as midnight. Gets an Email from his supposedly dead mysterious grandfather, who is a mad scientist wanted by more than half the world's governments. Unwillingly undergoing the harrowing process of being made into a Human/android. Now woken on an orbital satellite in a fictional future. [OC x Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**AN – Inspired by all the unappreciated deliciously perfect asses in this specific fandom. And testing out 1****st**** person MC POV as I think it should be more immersive. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own NieR: Automata **

**WARNING – Violence, Smut and Profanity**

**Thoughts – **_"Thrusting speed at 120 MPH….. Target destroyed…"_

**/oOo\**

Sitting in the dark cramped space of the shitty apartment on the ass end of the city I grew up in. Lack of ventilation making it stuffy and rather warm. Stench of sweat and stale sex courtesy of my once a month fuck with the cheapest whore's on the block, reminding me that I need to clean my warn sheets.

Letting out a self-depreciating sigh, reaching to my side and opening my bar fridge containing juice and cooled stale pizza. Taking out a half-eaten box and a fresh carton of orange juice. Taking some sanitary wipes to clean my hands and face before stuffing my said face while watching some old ass anime on my shitty laptop. Able to quote every line from memory at this point.

Memories of being disowned and cutting off all ties from my family. To imagine that barely a year ago I was living in a three story home with a snobbish family living off a fortune inherited from my Grandfather.

'_Not that I blame them. Nearing 27 , three years older than when they started having kids and I'm still trying to get through university.'_

Regarded as a parasite that gave nothing back and depressive, reclusive attitude making me an outcast amongst the family. Given just enough money to be able to eat full course meals at a cheap restaurant for about a year before being told to fuck-off.

Now here I am in my crappy apartment, NOT feeling sorry for myself. Experiencing some of what it means to 'Live the hard life' for about a few months has taught me to appreciate the smaller things in life.

Like how much more cost effective it is to pay for sex with a professional who needs the money, than wasting all more on entertaining a girlfriend you don't even really like enough to honestly admit you have actual feeling's for her. A girlfriend that might put out every now and again. With the ever lingering threat of dumping your sorry ass for the next best thing. All that money, time, effort and unneeded stress wasted on mediocre sex.

That it doesn't matter what quality food you eat but what is good for you without wasting all that money on crap you will be shitting out in a few hours. Hell, you enjoying steak with some fancy side?. I'm chowing down on a can of heated spam and baked potatoes with butter, same fucking thing.

Broken out on my monologue, something I do quite often with growing frequency. By a random email alert pop up.

"No fucking way…"

Recognising the sender's name. ' **pAp's **'. The nickname I gave my grandfather when I was just a little, slightly weird child.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Pinging of a new message grabs my attention.

"**I shit you not Adam my boy. But my time is short, I only have approximately two minutes before the agents tasked to stalk you notice something."**

Before I even come up with a response, my phone lights up. Snatching it from my bed and looking at the screen saver displaying an address half way across the world. Before a countdown form 100 starts.

"**An inbound UAV drone will blow up your apartment block in the next 90 seconds. Get your ass to the address I gave you. Take your bank card and phone. Leave….. NOW."**

"FUCK!"

…**..**

**Few hours later**

**International airport**

Splashing my face with cold water, staring blankly at the haggard reflection looking right back at me.

The haunting faces of all the people in the apartment complex I watched blow up in flames. My bitchy land whale of a landlord. The hot slutty teen two doors down from me, her alcoholic father who I'm sure was fucking her and her loud mouthed paraplegic mother. The single mom working overtime as a waitress and her twin boys around 7 years old.

' _I could have warned them. I could have done something!.'_

Lashing out, like a dumbass I punch the mirror. Causing minor cracks and splitting two of my knuckles.

Gripping my aching bleeding hand. Looking up and gasping in shock at the sudden appearance of a beautiful red headed woman standing behind me.

" W-what, lady you know that this is the men's r-", Her arm a blur jabbing a syringe into my neck before the hiss of whatever is being injected into me sounds out. Moving to pull in out when I go slack and fall forward into her grasp.

"W-whaa, tha fuugh…"

The last thing I see is the face of a red haired angel looking down at me muttering coldly in an emotionless almost mechanical female voice. As her cold hands lift me up effortlessly.

…**..**

**Unknown location**

**Unknown amount of time later**

Relieved groan escaping my lips as if waking from a long much needed sleep. Moving from my faced down laying position on what feels like a warm padded floor. The dimmed lighting seemingly brightening at a rate that gives my eyes time to adjust.

Black reflection-less walls becoming transparent and revealing a very familiar face. Flanked with the hot redheaded bitch who drugged me in the airport's bathroom. Trying to talk when a sharp pang of pain flares from my throat. Coppery taste of blood at the back of my tongue. Hands reaching up to feel the soft wrapping around my neck.

Sending a frightened, questioning glare at my grandfather who I thought would have been a mostly decomposed corpse at this point.

"A needed precaution for what is to come. I, 'disabled', you vocal chords to put it lightly. Which makes it more convenient, your inability to speak should allow me to explain without any interruptions." his warm slightly tired gaze becoming cold and emotionless. "I need a successor."

He starts pacing, assistant handing him a data pad that looks like something from ironman that tony stark uses in his lab or whatever. Gaze now manic as he starts bringing up schematics.

"You see, for years I've tried to combat the one thing that would prevent me from achieving my purpose… Time. I've tried serums to extend my lifespan, tested on the people governments allowed me to use as lab rats in hopes I provided them with world revolutionising discoveries. After thousands of failures I finally thought I had succeeded. But…" A video of my grandmother laying on her sickbed pops up on the screen. Fast forwarding three days, I look on in shock as the once 75 year old woman suffering from stage three cancer. De-aged to a beautiful thirty year old woman.

A pang of mournful sorrow expressed on my crazed grandfather's face before muttering something. My astonished gaze becoming one of horror, pain flaring up in my throat as I try to yell out towards the lifelike depiction of my dead grandmother when she suddenly began to rapidly age while screaming in agony. Bloating up as the tumours raptured her wrinkling skin, before drowning on the blood she was vomiting up.

'_Jesus Christ.'_

"I failed….. But! , I remembered one of the wonderful chats we had online in my time as an international fugitive and I started your sex education rather prematurely." Chuckling warmly at a seemingly amusing memory, before bursting out in mirthful wheezing giggles. "I can't believe you added, White Milf BBC gangbang, as an example in your cultural exchange presentation."

My now borderline figuratively malfunctioning mind, a complete fucked up whirlwind of pure confusion, sadness, rage and pure incredulousness.

My grandfather's mood doing a complete 180 and becoming suddenly serious and impressed as he starts. "Do you remember when we spoke about the multiverse theory when you started reading those fan based stories and novels?." Bringing up the chat.

"ROBOTS!"

Gesturing to the redheaded female who awaits her next command. " I figured, if I found a way to upload my conscience into a super android id be immortal and smart as fuck without even trying to be." Quoting the response I had when he asked me if I were to say, journey to other galaxies. How would I prevent aging and in effect have my adventure cut short.

"Not only did you provide the solution to my dilemma. But gave me a new obsession. "Fiddling with the holographic data pad when large hangar bay doors disguised as a metallic wall off to the side.

Revealing two large arcs of metallic rings, with the smaller one inside the larger one. Atop a helipad sized dais. Looking vaguely similar to those spinning constructs from mass relays in Mass Effect. When I suddenly recall something.

'_Is that a fucken-'_

"A Stargate," My grandfather answers, seemingly knowing what I had been thinking." Well in theory. It resembles one and has the same purpose in a sense. To traverse space. Though I don't have a clue on the time bit."

"As to why I abducted you…. I'm running out of time Adam." Opening his lab coat to reveal a red glowing crystal connected to tubes sewn into his surprisingly wiry muscled form. "I have approximately, seventy to one hundred years left to live. My body too weak to undergo the necessary procedure, let alone voyage. Not to mention who will be able to perform it on myself the way only I now how."

A chill creeps up my spine as dread settles in.

"I am proud and sorry to say that I will be passing on the burden of fulfilling my work, to you Adam." Ripping at the wispy grey hairs on his near bald liver spotted head as he paces frantically. "The need to know everything. The what, how and oh the why, the fucking **WHY?**."

"What's next when all in the natural world is explained?. What about the unseen world? Hmm?. How could I test on something I can't physically see!?, What evidence is there?. Why?WhyWhyWHY?**WHY can I not see past this!?**"

Swiping his bony hand through the empty space before him.

"Please... that's enough."

The cold emotionless voice of his human like robotic assistant calming him as it rests its hand on his shoulder. Giving what I assume is a reassuring squeeze. My back hitting the other screen like wall of my cushioned floor transparent cell.

Making to speak but releases a tired sigh instead. "For what is worth my boy. You and your grandmother are the only two people I truly cared about. But my work, requires sacrifices."

The hangar bay doors of the Stargate still in construction room, the same time my chamber is filled with scentless gas.

**/oOo\**

"More power.."

Along with is assistant dialling up the power output, the subject writhing in agonising pain strapped to the metal alloyed operating table's incomplete body locks up.

Softly glowing implants of his augmented brain flashing in tandem's of his heart's beats, visible through his eyeless sockets surrounded by red glowing cybernetics. Skin flayed from the neck down to his entire limbless body. Covered in writhing bloody muscle and glowing chord like veins. Chest cavity slightly parted to reveal one heavily augmented lung on the right and two large augmented hearts matching the combined mass of that of the single lung. His stomach linked to what looks like a coiled power core network taking up the space of where his large intestine would be.

"Heath signs green. Nano bots replicating en masse." The red headed cold beauty announces.

"Commence relevant info dump and tissue supply. Hold power output and increase steadily."

After a long while, tubes injecting fats, blood and minerals into the body. Adams limbs regrow from the synthetic alloyed bone, regrown nerves, augmented muscles and reinforced armoured mesh like, layered skin growing over his body.

"Procedure success."

"Good. Wait untill subject is fully operational and carry out combat conditioning."

…**..**

Watching his greatest creation so far, tear through enemy constructs with precise blows in a whirlwind of controlled savagery. After sustaining an injury, healing and learning. Evolving as it takes down one target after another with increased effectiveness and speed.

Ripping out a mech's core, punting it into a rocket launching drone while delivering a thruster enhanced punch to a ten ton metal alloyed freight container. Sending the large bulk of screeching metal into the cover a stealth mech is currently hiding.

Head snapping to the side as a high calibre armour piercing round bounces off his skull. Leaving a bloody gash as he turns his cold murderous gaze towards the now de-cloaked sniper. A red headed female in a skin tight combat suite holstering the sniper rifle, jumping from the simulated building's top floor just as an explosive blast of energy is fired at it. Levelling the construct.

"You failed sixty-nine. Performance would greatly improve from perfect to unparalleled if you rid yourself of useless human impulses, you are one no longer."

Not bothering to give a response as his arm morphed into an energy cannon changes back just as he launches at the now charging female robot. The ear rapturing sound of a sonic boom sounds out demolishing all constructs and clearing the battlefield within the radius of a crater forming impact.

Vicious blows are traded, blocked and parried. Dispersing the scattered rubble and smoke just as fast as they erupt. Limbs and bodies a blur, like a phantasmal smudge's in reality by the human eye.

Explosion of force accompanied by the whining of shredded metal, clears the cloud of dust revealing the hunched over female robot. Half of her beautiful face torn off revealing a metallic like skull with a crushed crystal like optic orb in its socket oozing liquid crystal solution. The hand of the arm impaling her half torn chest reaches up and grips the back of her skull in a bone crushing grip. Denting her metallic skull.

"I am more than you could ever hope to be." The calm emotionless tone coming from the victor staring down at her now upturned face. Slowly applying pressure to the skull in his hand.

"Enough Adam…..", The command gaining not response from his grandson now android about to crush his assistant's skull. Sighing tiredly. "Sixty-nine, stop."

Letting go of the female robot and dropping her to the floor.

' **Combat simulation ended '**

The devastated wasteland of a city in ruins disappearing to reveal a large empty bunker filled with the burning and smoking remains of demolished robotic constructs.

Adam, now dubbed android 69 remains still and waits for his grandfather to give him his next command while some maintenance bots take the now barely functional redhead to the workshop for repairs.

Like a rage mad beast raging in a cage he couldn't hope to break free of. Is the best way to describe the young man turned android. Adam wanting nothing more than to rip the old man approaching him into a million pieces, before putting him together and doing it, again, and again, and again. As he had done to him. But the safety protocol's implanted into his cerebral core within the augmented brain that has been made a super computer with no equal.

Adam having still retained most of his human persona, is unable to fully express himself through his new body. Like playing a first person game through the eyes of the character.

His grandfather accessing his secondary core in place of his diaphragm. Making a few adjustments before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"It seems like the time has come." Expression morphing into one of giddy excitement. Well as close as the wrinkled mug of a 100 + year old man could get to it. "I cannot wait."

…**..**

Laying immobile in an upright stasis pod designed as a sarcophagus filled to the point by face is the only part of my form not submerged. With a synthetic gel containing some enhanced bio-synthetic nano-bots seemingly in stasis.

Answering my unasked question. "A little something I finished earlier. They will steadily upgrade your 'hardware', be responsible for your body's reconstruction to the absorbed DNA of whatever should find you. So you can blend in" Gesturing to what looks like a touch pad beneath the opened glass porthole allowing me to see.

My grandfather who sits in a wheelchair next to my hovering sarcophagus. Health deteriorating to the point his organs have started failing. Loyal red headed assistant standing at the ready.

"Well my boy, I know you are eager to be rid of me after all I've done." Letting out a dry chuckle between hacks of raspy coughs. "But I hope you have good experiences on your journey. Should you find me in an alternate timeline. Give this to me." Sending me a cluster of memories through the AI'chip implant.

Though oddly enough he looks towards his assistant who had just started up the pseudo stargate. As if waiting for her to say something. Feeling shock since the first time I had been made into weapon, with the directive to gather every bit of new and foreign information.

The emotionless assistant who's named after my grandmother. Who I see as nothing more than an ass kissing, chunk of sexy metal alloyed, stone cold bitch. Smiles down at me. Her warm smile shattering any mental image I've drawn up of her as her eyes change to an icy blue colour and red mane of hair shortening to a neck length bob of raven coloured hair. Looking like a carbon copy of a younger version of the very woman she is named after. My mind capable of solving some of the most insane mathematical calculations in less than a quarter of a split second recalls something the madman of a grandfather said.

"_I figured, if I found a way to upload my conscience into a super android…"_

After everything I've experienced and seen so far. It's not impossible to imagine that the madman wouldn't upload his wife's consciousness into a fucking robot.

"I was wondering when you woul- Aurgh!"

His cry in agony companied with a resounding snap of the woman's hand clamping down on his shoulder.

"Quiet yourself love. You've done enough." Smiling down at me softly, with tears brimming in her perfect eyes. "It's probably a given that you hate me as much as your grandad at this point."

The unstable star gate's violently arching energy warping and even causing some objects to vanish.

"I wish that there was more time to explain. But know that I will always love you, make sure to have some fun while on your adventure."

The rest of the sarcophagus filling up with the liquid. Not hesitating to inhale it before freezing me in stasis while looking up at the smiling duo, of what is most likely two of the most fucked up grandparents in the world.

**/oOo\**

**Orbital Satellite **

'**Bunker'**

Commander White, head of the YoRHa Command.

Tries her best to keep her calm as her two most trusted operators, 60 and 210 confirm for the fifth time since touching the stasis pod like sarcophagus. That inside lay a human male. Having sent an extraction team to investigate an anomaly near an island not far from earth's Bermuda triangle.

"Commander!" Operator 60 cries out and along with 210 retreats a few paces from the stasis pod as it seems to boot up.

Commander White's hand resting on the pummel of her blade at her hip, as the lid hisses open.

A pale hand covered in some sort of black liquid grips the side. Mass of the black liquid lurching upward revealing a humanoid shaped torso. Violent coughing along with vomiting up what fluid remained in the supposed human males lungs and stomach.

"At ease!" Commander White commands the two antsy operators. 60 about ready to disable the male leaning over the coffins edge.

However White's ready to kill the two operators in order to protect what could be the last human in existence. Knowing the lie about the Council of Humanity could become a reality with this human male.

'_Maybe even more.'_ Her mind already simulating all the ways she could use this discovery to her advantage.

"Bring in a team for decontamination and medical assistance."

210 doing as commanded whereas 60 hesitates. Conflicted as to whether she should assist or study the humanoid waking from the pod. But complies in accompanying her Commander who is also her on and off again lover.

A while later Commander white along with 60 and 210 watches through a one way mirror as medical personnel clean and garb the rather docile half human/android.

60 blatantly ogling the undeniably attractive male specimen who's beauty surpasses that of her beloved commander herself.

210 as cold and composed as ever.

Commander White trying to keep her composure, feeling her cunt moisten at the sight of what would be the man of her dreams. Not knowing that her DNA was used as the basis of the Biosynthetic android's appearance when she had touched the stasis pod. Basically a male version of herself, only better in every way.

Mid-back length, light blonde coloured silky smooth, wild spikey hair. Bangs framing his face reaching his collarbones. Beautiful androgynous face with crystal blue eyes. Lithe athletic swimmer shaped body. Huge fat, 15 inch long, forearm thick torpedo shaped uncut cock narrowing towards the fat helmeted head. Big, fat balls hanging in a tight smooth ballsack like a back of two ripe plums. Perfect elfish, pretty boy form of 1.79 metres in height covered in near indestructible Biosynthetic milk white skin with a barely noticeable diamond dust tone giving him an appearance of an angel or divine being.

"Prepare a room for questioning."

…**..**

Sitting inside a sterile white room with a grey one way mirror. Hacking into the orbital satellites systems. About eighty percent complete with fully downloading all relevant data when Commander White. Yes the bitchy hot PAWG from the game NeiR Automata comes strutting in. Thigh high, 'fuck me' pumped heels, to her rather provocative side slitted uniform that seems to be painted on her voluptuous, sleek form. Exposing her flawless snow white skin covered, bottom half of her slender hourglass waist. Wide hips and exposing the upper thick milky soft thigh not covered by the thigh high boot.

"_Christ, its either she's pulling a cunt flossing wail-tail with the micro thong she might be wearing. Or ironically going 'commando' being the commander of a ship filled with fat assed goddess like androids.'_

Staring at the woman in charge of this satellite, thanks to my body being incapable of fully simulating most human emotions my blatant ogling probably comes across as a look of curiosity. Personal files, and memories gained from the DNA gained from her, showing that she is somewhat conceited aside from being a conniving bitch. Fully aware of the effect my final fantasy levelled pretty boy charms has on her.

The sooner she is under the illusion she has me wrapped around her finger, the sooner I can get down to earth and end this 'eternal war' by putting those incestuous butt buddies Adam and Eve out of their misery myself, then get the access codes to the arc…. Some data clusters from robots….. Maybe DNA samples of the animals too….

'_My damn programming.'_

Commander White strutting towards me, folding her arms beneath and accenting her ample bust. With her trusty riding crop in hand.

"My name is Commander White…, I have a few questions to ask of you. I suggest you answer as clearly and truthfully as you can." Putting up and imposing front.

…**..**

**Few months later**

Operator 60 paying close attention to the physical data being displayed on the monitor, while the newly dubbed Unit 69 undergoes extensive combat training and diagnostic tests on physical limits. "His vitals are good, green across the board. This is extraordinary, no Unit could have gotten this far with unarmed combat alone. Not to mention sustaining zero damage."

Commander White becoming ecstatic while retaining a calm composed mask._ 'His combat potential far surpass that of our latest Unit 2B and former Unit A2_. _No doubt an invaluable asset._'

Watching him destroy the tenth consecutive wave of at least a dozen prototype models the machines repurposed for android extermination, within seven seconds.

Her attention drawn to the usually composed 210 suddenly dropping her data pad. Quickly muttering an apology before bending down to get it. Commander White cannot help but spare one of the best asses she had ever seen a glance.

"C-commander White… I t-think you should have a look at this." 210 speaks up moving towards and handing over the data pad with shaking hands. Look of disbelief in her usually cold eyes.

Commander White raising a perfect eyebrow in askance when looking at the data displayed. " 210, What is it that I am supposed to be looking at exactly?. We have already tested 69 and have established that he does indeed have human D….. N… A?. Wait what!?"

Composing herself and explaining the impossible displayed on the data pad. "His DNA contains biosynthetic strands. Although his cells can only survive a few seconds once extracted from 69's body. The dead human cells allows us to view most of the synthetic cell structure. I believe these to be capable of independent function. Much like-

"Nanites, or Nanobots as they are classified as."

"Though that's not all."

Commander White gaining a near flabbergasted expression by the bomb 210 drops.

"After extensive tests done with Unit 69's semen sample taken for genetic diagnostics." Hesitant pause is taken before she continues with something even she does not believe is fully possible. "I believe that he is capable of reproducing with units that have undergone the 'Genesis' procedure."

By now even Operator 60 who has been absorbed in monitoring 69. Mostly his perfect body glossed with a thin sheen of perspiration. Stares at 210 in disbelief.

210 Continues. "Should I have the reproduction organs grafted for a set of units best suited f-

" No!." Commander White snaps. Outburst surprising 210 and 60. Composing herself she continues. "This discovery will cause chaos. Imagine all the Units wanting to mother the future of mankind. Information of this matter will be kept secret till I order otherwise. Am I understood?" Warning threateningly. Ready to terminate both operatives should they show any signs of resistance in complying with her order.

"Understood commander." Both 60 and 210 reply in union.

White's mind racing as to how she could use this to her advantage, no doubt that this will derail the 'never ending war'. When that happens, she intends to come out on top.

Getting an Idea when looking towards Unit 210. Who is probably the closest to Unit 69, being in charge of any updates he might need, lessons, adjustments and source of what miniscule social contact he has.

"We should ensure that Unit 69's loyalty is unquestionable before adding him to the squad to be deployed." Her gaze shifting to 210 who stands at the ready. " 210, I have an assignment for you."

**/oOo\**

Laying on the examination table dressed in my ¾ baggy shorts and my goth/cyberpunk like belted boots.

210 running the usual diagnostics but seems slightly off today. The change would barely be noticeable by even Commander White's trained, enhanced eyes. Reaching out to who I'd like to think as a friend. Placing a hand over her cool one touching my chest.

"Is something wrong 69?" She asks in her usual monotone no bullshit manner.

Trying my best to show concern in the tone of my perfect pretty boy voice. "I was just concerned, you seem… troubled."

"It's nothing." Hesitating before continuing. "I will upload relevant data needed for the mission you will be going on alongside Unit 2B and 9S." Giving my hand a slight reassuring squeeze. Noting her out of character involuntary action. Pulling her hand away and placing the visor like helmet on my head.

Closing my eyes and waiting for the gentle flood of information when my firewalls go haywire.

'**System threat detected…. Dormant AI initiating start-up purge'**

' _Wha-_

Feeling 210's cool, soft delicate hand cradling my cheek muttering.

"I am sorry."

Before the bright sterile white surroundings fade into black.

…**..**

"**Well it looks like you were discovered by a race that's not completely inept….. Remarkable!. Androids!"**

The figure of a man I hoped that I would never have to see again appears. The disembodied form of my 'creator' floating in front of me as I stand in the base of what is the 'cyberspace', or mainframe of my 'mind'.

Always being a sucker for Japanese culture, my 'base' the form of a Nihon Kenchiku. The wood white, the roof tiling and balcony railings obsidian black.

Currently standing in a marble courtyard with a surrounding forest an ocean of crimson leafed sakura trees with sparse bushes of lavender smelling highly poisonous Deathbell flowers from Skyrim.

"I guess I was an Idiot to expect that I've seen the last of you. Even though I should have expected as much. I still can't believe you made gran into a fucking robot after what you did to her."

"**Oh, so you know?. Though that's Irrelevant as this existing part of my consciousness uploaded after your alteration, serves as merely a tutorial to your first 'taste' of cyber warfare. And introducing you to the AI assistant in the chip I most likely implanted before sending you on your merry way." **Pausing for a while before continuing, noticing a rather large flight of what could be described as giant futuristic bats approaching.** "Fascinating,** **A unique worm virus programed to compel self-aware systems. Doubling as a slow working indoctrination."**

"Yeah whatever, you going to tell me how to activate my defences so I can gather what data is left after I deal with this?"

Gaining a look of disappointment he answers. **"We are in what is basically part of your mind you imbecile. You are free to do whatever you want. I've already wasted a few months dumbing down this process to the equivalent of. 'See the threat?, Then kill the threat.'."**

Biting back a retort before imagining a cluster of nearby trees grow to form a giant totem like column with a circular portal at the top. A few moments later with the virus getting closer to my 'base'. Ruby red dragons start spawning out of the totem, flying out towards the bats before killing them in poison purple flames that ate the flesh from their bones and rapturing whatever organs giant bats have.

Whole watching the slaughter like some real life fantasy battle between monsters. Noting the hologram of my grandfather has been replaced by a Glyph like sphere with data clusters orbiting around it in rings like met.

"**This one is an Artificial intelligence tasked with assisting you throughout your journey. My features include advanced analysis and micro managing archived data. Would user Adam name this one."**

"Not at the moment. But I would like it if you were to develop a personality independently. Are you self-aware?."

"**This one is grateful to user Adam. No, this one is not fully self aware do to systems being directly linked to the user. In a sense my survival is linked to you."**

"So like a symbiotic relationship."

"**In a sense."**

"Great." I reply sarcastically, not really offended by the AI, but the fact my mind now has a tenant. "How long have I been out?."

"**User has been in force induced rem sleep for five seconds and several micro seconds."**

"Please hack any terminals within the lab and upload it to archives. Notify me of any external threats or changes, let me know when five hours has passed. In the meantime I will assimilate what I can of the archived data that could prove beneficial in my current situation."

"**It will be done."**

**/oOo\**

Commander White not bothering to hide her amusement as she watches the footage of 210 and 69 sharing their first kiss in the formers quarters.

'_I think she has earned a little reward for all her hard work.'_

Operative 60 having already notified her that ovaries have been grafted for 210. Knowing full well that 210's hesitation to give the go ahead for a breeding program, one of the now terminated operatives drew up. Is because of her growing attachment, and confused intimate feelings towards 69.

Though of course she was just using her loyal operative as a test subject to see if there are any defects or problems should 210 get pregnant.

It would mean that she could go ahead and mother the new generation of humanity herself. She will be revered as a living goddess, with her loyal perfect weapon and sire of humanity at her side.

Her pussy moistening at the mere thought of all of that power.

'_None will stand in my way.'_

…**..**

**Meanwhile…Operator 210's Quarters**

Sitting on the edge of 210's bed next to one another.

Kissing her full pouty glossy pink lips locked with mine in a heated liplock. My tongue probing her slightly swollen lips, to which she hesitantly opens up allowing my tongue to invade her mouth and taste her sweat tasting saliva while licking her's. As she awkwardly tries to copy my movements.

Surprised when she grips one of my hands while shucking on her warm, soft velvety tongue. Placing it on her leotard covered breast, her bated breaths mix with hitches mewls when kneading her doughty almost elastic in consistency tit. Fingers sinking in, her hard nipple trapped between my middle and ring finger. My other hand reaching up to cradle the side of her beautiful doll like face with soft flawless features, deepening our now heated sloppy liplock.

210's delicate awkwardly groping hands touching the outline of my hardening cock beneath my now too tight shorts. Mewling into our kiss, and breaking away from it when giving her hardened nipple of the breast being kneaded a particularly hard twist. Causing her body to shudder, her hand raising to cover her mouth. Tearing eyes closing, hand tightly gripping my cock as she lets out a muffled mewl in release.

210 Leaning forward into me as she catches her breath. Head resting on my shoulder, her gasping ragged breaths on my nape as her trembling hands rest on my chest.

"W-what?. What was that?."

"You climaxed, it happens when you reach the peak of arousal induced pleasure." Tenderly nudging her chin, tilting her beautiful face to look up at me. Before leaning down and giving her a toe curling kiss.

Reaching up and gripping the tiny zipper of her skin tight uniform at the back of her neck. Her hand raising up to take hold of mine. Looking deep into her eyes and while saying.

"Trust me…"

After a short pause, a meek nod from her giving me a go ahead. Leaning in to kiss her again as I start to pull down the zipper revealing the flawless lightly sweat sheened skin of her back. Moving back to allow her to peel off the front of her outfit. Revealing her glorious mouth-watering tits. Both getting up and stripping completely.

210 moving to pull of her 'fuck me' pumped bottom heeled boot portion of her black leotard uniform.

Allowing me to get a full view of the fat assed tight bodied beauty before me.

Soft light blonde hair parted to the left, as well as a bang framing the left side of her face. Beautiful doll like face with soft flawless features. Cold, calculating soft baby blue coloured eyes. Full pouty glossy pink lips. Full, Doughy C-cup breasts capped with pink medium puffy areola and puffy nipples. Sleek slender curved waist with a soft firm flat abdomen. Wide meaty hips and a perfectly rounded big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass that jiggles noticeably when she walks. Bald plump tight pussy. Sleek long legs with full milky soft slightly thick thighs. Curvaceously lithe and sleek body of 1.70 metres covered in flawless milky white skin.

Bending over in a way that partially spreads the cheeks of her big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass. Revealing her tight darker shade of pink asshole and her glistening slit of her slightly parted slick labia.

Moving forward and gently pushing her forward onto the bed. Catching herself on her arms before falling to the bed on her front. Her surprise retort vanishing in a breathy moan as my hands grab her ass cheeks. Fingers singing into the glorious globes of heaven as I knead and play with it.

21O panting like a bitch in heat as I kneel down behind her. Tasting the growing stream of glistening, sweet slightly tart tasting trail of slimy pussy juice spreading down her full milky soft slightly thick thighs. 210 letting out an encouraging pleasured cry as I suddenly bury my face between her spread cheeks.

"D-don't.** *PANT* **, sm-smell. I-its dirttIIAAAAIIE- ***MMMPPHFF*"**

Muffing the pleasured wail escaping her drool glistened lips as the tip of my nose prods the winking rosebud of her ass, face warmed by her fat perfect as I feast on her tight plump cunt. Probing tongue lapping up the excessive amounts of slimy, nectar tasting vaguely like cookies.

A few moments of worshiping her gushing cunt and ass, 210's sleek long legs buckle as she gets close to her second orgasm. Letting her pussy juice pool in my mouth before peeling back her clitoral hood of her clit peeking halfway out of it, sucking gently on her clit. Swishing the juices in my mouth while sucking in her erect nub.

Her ass cheeks warming my face feel as if they are lovingly hugging it as they clench in synch with her maddening spasming cunt. With a mouth overflowing with her slimy cunt juice just as she squirts. Jet of clear piss splashing on my neck and chest, while I trail my tongue up to her winking asshole. Prodding, rimming licking and sucking her puckered hole. Tip probing past her sphincter to get a taste of her ass, letting the cloudy cunt fluids now mixed with drool trickle in and lube up her backdoor.

210's increased muffled mewling moans accompanied by her bucking ass weakly pushing back into my face. Encouraging me to slide more of my tongue up her ass as her clenching, slick sphincter massages it. Her lazy, delirious mewls raising to sequels as I start tongue fucking her ass while sucking on it at the same time. Occasionally pulling it out to slurp up some of the slimy nectar oozing from her gushing pussy before dipping back into her spit drenched asshole.

Reaching up to grip her hips as she positions her knees on the edge of the bed. Drooling pussy dripping arousal onto the floor and staining the sheets of the beds edge in clear slick, slimy web like threads. As I lick up her sweaty ass crack, giving her two perfectly rounded big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass cheeks tender loving kisses as if saying goodbye to a lover.

Standing up and positioning the fat head of my painfully hard cock at her dripping cunt. 210 Burying her face into the pillow she grips onto tightly as I force my cock deep inside of her cunt. Stretching her tight cunt as I steadily stuff her deepest parts with more cock than she ever thought possible with one relentless steady thrust. Lewd squishy squelching of her drooling velvety slick insides madly spasming around my cock, sounds out amidst her screeching wail muffled in the pillow.

Pussy releasing a lewd squelching queef as I give another thrust, fat cocktip hitting her cervix.

Leaning down, letting my front lay of her flushed sweaty back. Revelling the feeling of her sweat slick perfectly rounded big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass pressed up against and moulding to my crotch and lower abdomen. Reaching underneath her and gently grabbing hold of her full, Doughy C-cup tits, tugging and rolling her erect puffy nipples. Trailing butterfly kissed along her trembling back, nape of her neck and then the side of her tearing face.

Whispering reassuring sweet nothing into her ear while slowly sawing in and out of her squelching. Slick slimy folds. 210 Meekly tilting her head to the side, gasping as I raise her up off the bed to a kneeling upright position. Latching onto her lips in a searing kiss. She reaches back over to cradle the back of my head, placing her other hand over my right playing with her sensitive sweat slick tits. Jolting in my palms at every ass rippling thrust deep into her fertile pussy.

Increasing the tempo till my hips are blurring and rapid fleshy smacks of slick flesh on flesh contact mixed with our muffled moans and grunts sound out through the room. Metal framed headboard causing a racket as it violently slams against the wall repeatedly.

Pistoning in and out of the tightest pussy fucked in my limited sexual experiences. This new body of mine able to fuck over a dozen pornstars into a coma without breaking a sweat. Looking down at her reddening, ripping violently bouncing ass. Her sweat slick curvaceously lithe and sleek body.

Feeling the urge to cum as my cock bloats even more. Pulling out of her velvety slick slimy tunnel gripping my veiny cockmeat in a vice. Before she can even fully mouth out the surprisingly disappointed, cute whining mewl. I shove the head of my climaxing cock and then some, into her near painfully tight spit lubed asshole.

210 Breaking our heated liplock to let out a eye rolling, wailing moan as I fill up her insides with thick, hot, slimy pearly cum. Stretched pink asshole forming a thin wet air tight seal around my immense girth making sure to keep every drop of jizz being pumped into her ass from escaping. Groaning uncomfortably as her abdomen swells slightly to the point she looks like she is a few months along. At the obscene amount being pumped up her ass.

Whining cutely, 210 looks up at me with unfocused tearing half lidded eyes. Tempted to lean down and capture her full pouty glossy pink lips, slightly swollen from heated liplocking. Gasping mewl escaping her drool glossed lips sexily as I remove my cock from her ass with a resounding pop. Asshole clenching shut after lewdly shitting out a dollop of cloudy thick jizz that now oozes down the back of one of her sweaty full milky soft slightly thick thighs.

Mumbling something shyly under her breath, her usually cold eyes going wide at the realization of what she had requested and shyly avoids my inquiring slightly amused gaze. Lifting up her chin, so that she looks me right in the eye. Gently but firmly demanding she repeated what she had just said while grinding the top of my cock between the slick slimy outer folds of her slightly gaping pussy between her spread sleek long legs.

***MOAN***" I w-want to feel you, I-in my p..pussy." Shuddering as she closes her eyes in aroused shame while muttering. " Fill my womb, I n-need it."

…**..**

210 yelping in surprise when she is suddenly thrown on the bed and flipped on her back. Staring up at 69, unlike how she usually looks at him she gazes up at him with awe. Like a worshiper finally meeting their god.

Mid-back length, light blonde coloured silky smooth, wild spikey hair. Bangs framing his face reaching his collarbones. Beautiful androgynous face with crystal blue eyes. Lithe athletic swimmer shaped body. Huge fat, 13 inch long forearm thick torpedo shaped uncut cock. Big, fat balls hanging in a tight smooth ballsack like a back of two ripe plums. Perfect elfish, pretty boy form of 1.79 metres in height covered in near indestructible Biosynthetic milk white skin with a barely noticeable diamond dust tone giving him an appearance of an angel or divine being.

Looking into his eyes expressing something akin to what she had seen in the romantic vids in their archive's when humans still populated the earth. But so much more. Shock, relief, joy and severe self-consciousness.

'_I-is this what humans called love?. B-but wh- I'm just an Operator, surely someone like Commander White would be more deserving of –'_

Her troubled thoughts cut short when she finds herself moaning as 69 lay atop of her, capturing her lips in a kiss that makes her feel strange. In a good way. Her hard puffy nipples poking his chest as her full, doughy C-cup breasts squash to his front under his comfortable weight.

Keening breathless moan released into the heated kiss as he re-enters her eagerly clenching wet pussy. Wrapping her deceptively strong delicate arms around his neck and resting the heels of her pretty feet on his clenching perfect ass. Spreading her legs wider to give him access to her deepest parts as he ploughs deeper into her stretched pussy with every inward thrust, with increased tempo.

Her moans raising, breaking from the liplock and crying tears of slightly pain filled euphoric joy. Clutching him close to her as if afraid he would disappear. Encouraging him with her wanton moans echoing through the sex scented room, as her bated breaths tickle his ear. Powerful body working to give her what she so badly needs. The guilt of betraying his trust when commanded to upload the virus fades to the back of her mind as she is enveloped by his warmth.

The feeling inside of her building till it becomes unbearable till it's released in a mind shattering climax that hits her like a tsunami. Fuckjuice slick, slimy big, fat balls slapping against her slightly spread, reddening fat ass cheeks and her winking slick dark pink slightly inflamed asshole leaking dollops of thick frothy jizz between clenches and balls deep thrusts.

When feeling 69 finally pushing his cockhead past her cervix, hitting the back of her womb as he releases thick ropes of potent cum. filling her fertile uterus to egg raping capacity with obscene amounts of pearly baby batter. Her squirting cunt drenching their already slick crotches and the bed they're rutting on. Balls nestled on her ass bathed in warm jizz as it spurts from her asshole making lewd wet farting squelching noises while spurting out thick slimy ablator glob like projectile ropes of baby batter, pumped deep inside it.

Her mind a jumbled mess though is frozen with shock at the sound of the delirious plea coming from her own drool glossed lips in between lewd bouts of her ongoing semen enema. Partly caused by her secret longing of wanting to be part of a family.

"Please~, more… breed me with your beautiful babies. Make me a mother" Moaning as 69 wraps his arms around her while latching onto her lips. Soon her muffled ragged wailing moans sound out through the smelly sex incensed room.

Forgetting all about her mission, Captain White, the YoRHa. All Operator 210 wants is to be with the man that made her feel like she was more than a number, more than just a disposable tool.

**/oOo\**

**Next Day**

Operator 60 glancing at the semi-comatose Operator 210 with barely concealed jealousy. Resting on the examination table tiredly after being brought in by 69, who was worried for her after he admitted having non-stop sex, only stopping a few hours before bringing the limp 210.

' _A day and a half of non-stop sex!?. Maybe I could use this to my benefit, requesting that I be assigned to assist 210. Commander White should approve, after all the tree of us are the only ones who knows that 69 is a Human/Android hybrid.'_

The lewd queefing sounds from 210's overflowing, gaping inflamed holes. Curious, 60 attentively reaches out. Hesitantly scooping up a glob of the thick cloudy, slimy fluids oozing from 210's ruined cunt.

Taking an experimental whiff of the, musky indescribably faintly sweet scented semen. Stretching out the tip of her tongue and tasting the glob of cum on her fingers. Taste sending a shiver up her spine as she finds herself becoming aroused. Tentive licks soon become hungry sucking as she cleans her gloved hands.

"Sixty-nine?"

The groggy, feminine voice of the waking 210's breaking out of her sudden lust hazed frenzy.

Unaware of some of the nanobots within the injected semen now infiltrating her systems.

…**..**

**Deployment day**

Unit 2B stands at attention next to Commander White who gives a look of approval at the other eleven field units that she will be in charge of. Feeling slightly impatient and eager to carry out her first major mission.

'_Though I don't see why I need two other Units to come along with me. I am more than capable of handling threats on my own.'_

The silver haired young woman thinks to herself. Garbed in a rather provocative gothic Lolita uniform that snugly fits her curvaceous albeit curvaceous form. With thigh high boots that would look more appropriate on a pleasure model. But suits her perfectly none the less.

"We are almost ready to deploy. The Machines won't know what hit them."

Stepping forward 2B responds. "Understood."

The sound of 9S's boots clanking on the floor draws her and the commander's attention. Unable to hold in the gasp at the sight of the undeniably gorgeous, rumoured Unit 69 besides 9S.

"Ah, we have been waiting on you two." Commander White focused more on the taller Unit beside 9S."Unit 2B, meet your new field partners."

Moving towards 2B who began sizing up her two partners. Placing her hand on her shoulder. "Remember your directive."

Strutting towards the door of the observation deck giving a clear view of earth below and the grate void that surrounds them. Saluting.

All units to be deployed including the three that are to be the field teams leaders. Chant out with pride.

"For the glory of mankind!"

Unaware of the smirk tugging at the corner of 69's lips.

**/oOo\**


	2. Chapter 2

**/oOo\**

**Commander White's Quarters.**

Sounds of 210's euphoric wails and ragged breaths, adding to the erotic, primal like rutting sounds of her ruined squishing, squelching cunt being destroyed by the bloated mass of 69's huge fat, 13 inch long forearm thick torpedo shaped uncut cock ploughing her deep hard and fast. With violent rough hip blurring thrusts as she is fucked silly sideways on the screen lighting up the dimly lit quarters.

69's big, fat balls hanging in a tight smooth ball sack like a back of two ripe plums glistened with her slimy gushing pussy juice. Gliding on her inner reddened full milky soft slightly thick thigh.

Commander White letting out a shuddering breath in tandem with 60's muffled moans as the said operative feasts on her cunt, lapping up her copious slimy slick fluids, revelling the feel of her hot velvety slick folds on her tongue and lewd arousing taste. Between her sweaty thighs clamped around her head.

Commander White's back arching erotically, tits jiggling and bouncing as they jut out pointing at the roof, as 60's nibbles on her clit just the way she likes it. Gripping a fist full of her hair, as she imagines herself in the place of Operator 210 getting the shit fucked out of her on screen. One of the few, intense recording's she has in her growing collection.

60 moving from her position between Commander White's legs, half her face glistening with sweet tart tasting slimy pussy juice. Body glistening with a sheen of perspiration in the dim lighting. Sight of her erotically perfect form driving Commander White's arousal to greater heights as she hungrily takes in the view 60 has put on full display for her.

Platinum blonde hair styled in a fringed cut with shoulder lengthed low braided twin tails . Beautiful face with soft flawless features. Calculating Dark blue coloured eyes. Full pouty glossy pink lips. Full, Soft D-cup breasts capped with pink wide puffy areola and partially inverted nipples. Slender curved waist with a soft flat abdomen. Meaty hips and a perfectly rounded plush tight ass. Tuft of silky pubic hair, plump tight pussy with a slightly larger than normal clit. Sleek long, softly toned legs. Curvaceously, Lithe and Buxom body of 1.68 metres covered in flawless milky white skin.

Operator 60 pushing and mashing her sweat slick full, soft D-cup breasts together, giving her beloved commander a show of licking her pink wide puffy areola and partially inverted nipples. Coating them in the said commanders own slimy slick fluids and her own drool. Smirking as the goddess of a woman laying before her sits up and suckles of her tits. Hungrily licking and biting on them, revelling in the taste of her sweaty skin and her own pussy juice.

60 throwing her head back as the commander's hands start playing with her drooling plump tight pussy, fiddling with her oversensitive slightly larger than normal clit, plunging her fingers into her inner velvety folds hungrily clenching around and massaging her probing delicate digits as if sucking on them.

Glancing off to the screen playing the recording, her fellow operative 210 now only managing to voice out ragged breathless please for respite between exhausted wailing euphoric moans. 69 mercilessly jackhammering into her balls deep thrusts. Thunder clapping of slick flesh on flesh nearly dwarfing the violent rhythmic squelching tempo of their joint sexes, 210's perfect erotic doughy ass rippling and jolting. Scattering droplets of sweat and of the frothy fuckjuice cocktail of pre-cum infused pussy juice coating her lower reddened cheeks. 69 kissing up 210's calves then her delicate beautiful feet, sucking on her pretty toes curled as seemingly never ending orgasms rip through her.

60 letting out a disappointed mewl when Commander White stop's stimulating her sensitive pussy and tits when so close to climax. Dopey half lidded lust filled gaze settling on Commander White who spreads her smooth long legs invitingly, displaying her inner thick milky soft thighs slick with clear slimy arousal and her beautiful partially parted bald tight puffy pussy, giving a peek at her inner pink fold's. Her expectant hungry gaze on 60.

60 taking in her appearance comparable to an erotic goddess, as she gets into position.

Luxurious thigh length blonde hair styled in a high ponytail, parted to her left and a bang reaching her chest framing the left side of her face. Very beautiful, sultry doll like face with rounded delicate features. Cunning green eyes. Glossy plump pouty cocksucking lips. Full, supple EE-Cup breasts capped with soft pink small areola and small nipples rest heavily with gravity defying perkiness. Slender hourglass waist with a soft firm abdomen. Wide hips and a big, tight firm, bouncy bubble butt. Bald tight puffy pussy. Smooth long legs with thick milky soft thighs. Voluptuous, sleek form of 1.75 metres in height covered in flawless snow white skin.

Two drooling tight pussy's kissing each other with inflamed slick hot lips, slightly spreading as they slip and slide between one another. Sweat slick bodies shuddering and writhing, arching and tensing as their hips roll in an erratic tempo. Rubbing their slick inflamed, gushing cunts together with increasing speed, letting out lewd wet slick sounds mixing with that of the recording playing out loud, depicting a showing comparable to that of an animalistic breeding.

60 and commander white's pretty toes curling, their perfect sweat slick, glistening phat ass cheeks clenching, kneading their tits and pulling on their nipples with one delicate hand with the other grips a fistful of sweaty pussy juice drenched sheets.

Their musk hanging heavy in the heated stuffy air of the room they have been locked up in a better part of the whole day.

Climaxes approaching, hip's slightly rising from the wet stained sheets. Roughly rubbing their squelching pussies together.

Bodies locking up, both letting out breathless gasping breaths, only for their wailing mewling moans to reverberate through the air. Squirting pussies drenching their sweat sheened lower bodies in clear spray's that droplets seem like tiny glinting jewels as they arc in the dimly lit air before drenching the sheets and wetting their flushed flawless skin.

Riding out their joint climax before falling to the bead in a tangle of limbs. 60 moving up to kiss her beloved commander, who runs her fingers through her sweat matted hair. Guiding her to her full, supple EE-Cup breasts where 60 proceeds too suckle on them lazily.

Commander White, dipping her hand to gather some of 60's slick juices mingled with hers dicing their scissoring fuck. Giving 60's clit a flick for good measure. Shuddering as 60 jolts, biting down on her rubbery erect nipple in the said operator's mouth.

Lazily sucking her glistening, slick fingers clean. Unaware of 69's nanites that have spread through 60 when sampling his baby batter. Now entering her as well.

Focusing on the screen where 69 continues to rut relentlessly with the semi-comatose 210 incapable of proper speech. Just lying there and taking what is being given to her like a good little obedient bitch is supposed to. Feeling eagerness and slight fear at wondering what 69 would do to her if he can make an ice-queen such as 210 squeal like a fucked silly slut.

…**..**

**Earth**

**Area Surrounding an Abandoned Factory**

Crushing the metal head of the machine attacking my left, slashing the large Katana in an arc decapitating the reverse jointed biped goliath ripping the last support unit to shreds with its projectiles. Blasting off of the ground and axe kicking the other attempting to attack 9S from behind. The groaning shriek of metal, splatter of mechanical fluids as its head gives and caves in under my heel. Proceeding to compress into a mangled hunk of metal resembling an odd looking crushed oversized can.

9S giving me a nod of thanks before heading over to assist 2B dealing with a group of gun wielding medium bipedal's, who unnecessarily snaps at him before dispatching her foes with ease.

Wondering as I scan all the 'deactivated' units on our side. "_Was she programmed to be a bitch?"_

"Clear, I don't detect any hostiles." I reply as I walk over and kneel next to a machine I had purposefully deactivated without harming its core. Reaching in and removing it. Downloading the data.

"Check again." 2B replies before giving 60 a status update that all other field units had been terminated in the ambush.

9S walking up to me. "Thank you for the save there 69."

"No problem." Attempting to seem friendly, the best this doll like body of mine can manage is a brief semblance of a smirk.

"What's that?" 9S asks as a palm the core, connecting to the local area network the oddly organised machines have set up. Detecting at least one Engle and another smaller class Goliath machine in the factory. Another tree surrounds the island up ahead currently standing by under the water.

"Souvenir." Taking time to take in the forest around me, moving towards a tree to run some diagnostics on fauna of this earth. But disappointed when learning that there is minimal differences from data recorded from original earth stored in my archives.

Myself and 9S following after 2B who takes the lead. Thanks to my highly enhanced, augmented eye's. I'm able to keep an eye out for any surprises while appreciating the view of her swaying ass. Short frilly skirt of her gothic Lolita uniform allowing me to catch glimpses of her milky smooth lower firm, plush perfect ass cheeks not covered by her T-back black lingerie.

Glancing over to nine 9S who is more focused on the butterfly perched on the hilt of the sword on my back, fluttering off as a gust of wind kicks up. Proceeding to keep a lookout gaze attracted to things he has never seen before like flowers, particularly a patch of dandelions picked up and carried by the wind.

Making our way deeper into the abandoned factory.

"Pod, do a thermal scan of the surroundings. Focus on high energy signatures." Drawing my sword as my little canister shaped drone fly's up and scans.

"69 What are you doing?" 2B asks firmly.

"Preparing." Activating my Katana's twin blade feature, reducing the blades size and sharp edges heating up to the point they can cut through metal like butter. Left hands and lower arm morphing into an energy canon twice the size of my leg for extra 'kick'.

"For what!?", seemingly having had enough of my disregard for authority.

"**Energy signature detected."**

The pod indicates the signatures location. Not really needing to as I've already known of the bastard waiting for us. Aiming the cannon at the building with two cranes attached to it before firing.

2B and 9S shielding their eyes as the concentrated blast of energy blows a bole through the building.

"The two of you might want to prepare for what comes next." I speak up as the ground begins to tremble and the building with a hole in it breaks apart from the scenery. Metal chimneys fire up billowing with cinder, puffing out hot clouds of smoke.

"9S get the flight unit and support myself and 69." 2B commands, 9s grabbing his pod and bolting the way we came before jumping up and grabbing onto the blurring flight unit. "You have any useful data as to how to take this thing down efficiently 69?"

"Fill it with holes till it stops moving, but seeing that we only have a single flight unit. You and I will have target the joints, specifically the mechanisms that allow for movement. Avoid the power-core. If it detonates, it could level half of this island." Engel now towering over the area casting a shadow over us, thick black smoke mottled with swirling embers blotting out the sun, 9S wanting to prove himself attacking the Engel Goliath with his flight unit, without waiting for instruction. "I punctured a hole to allow leakage, so it should deactivate over time if we don't manage to do it ourselves." Glancing towards her and nodding, "Ill follow your lead."

**...**

2B finding herself blushing slightly at the look he gives her, relaying trust and reassuring confidence. "Alright, take out the legs. I'll get its focus on me and try disabling it arms." Speeding off to and scaling the half broken buildings to get to higher ground.

69 Twirling his blade as he blurs forward, fissuring the ground slightly as he leaps up thrusters activating as he rockets towards the Engel with speed surpassing that of 9S's flight unit.

Said android slammed off his flight unit by the Engle's side swiping him with its crane sized arm, flight unit torn to shreds by the massive buzzsaw like disks for hands. And sent along with 9S, crashing up into a building and blasting through its roof. Rag dolling before hitting it with sickening impacts, skidding towards the roof's edge and stopping just before falling off the edge by the debris of the new hole in the roof falling on him.

The Engle letting out a mechanical groan as its inner joints of its enormous mechanical legs are severed.

"9S!, come in 9S!." 2B frantically calls through the coms as she dodges swing from the goliath, sending an energy infused slash at it's out of place small head. Destroying its sinister red glowing eye like optics on the left side of its steel skull designed head.

"Its fine 2B, go find 9S I'll handle this." 69 Responds, shooting a well-timed blast at the goliaths fluid line, partially exposed when it moves.

Igniting the flammable fluid, rocking it with a resounding explosion. Weight now fully on its damaged leg, causing it to groan under strain. The sound of twisting metal reverberates through the area as the goliath falls to the side. Slamming on the high pier near the murky waters edge, shattering the ground under its colossal weight before falling off.

69 landing at the edge, watching the Engel sink. Enhancing the view, his pod indicating that water is flooding its core through the punctured hole. Few seconds later, the machine is confirmed to be deactivated.

"2B what's your status?, Target has been terminated."

"Headed towards 9S, Receiving confirmation that he is still functional."

"I will scan the surrounding area and see if there is anything else I can find."

"Affirmative."

Cutting off communication he dives into the water below, using his blade to cut through the Engle's armour.

…**.**

Bursting from the water, landing on the broken ground myself and 2B previously fought the Goliath.

Learning that the machine was dormant until rebooted by an unknown signal. Though after reconstructing some of the data, finding out that it was broadcasted from a YoRHa beacon within a 100 kilometre radius.

About to search for it when my communicator goes off.

"**69, you are to head to the coordinates uploaded to your pod for extraction in fifteen minutes. 2B has been informed and will find 9S before joining you."**

"Understood commander."

Taking my pod and putting it on my back before activating my thrusters and blasting off towards the coordinate's location.

AI informing me of three energy signatures steadily rising beneath the murky waters surrounding the abandoned factory. Pulse like signal being transmitted from beneath the Abandoned factory itself.

**/oOo\**

2B's thigh-high heeled pumps clacking loudly with a resounding thud on the partially fissured though still stable reinforced rooftop alerts 9S, who struggles to lift off the slab of rubble and alloy from his lower body.

Kneeling down and helping him lift the debris off of him. Tossing it to the side, 2B scanning his body.

"Thank you 2B, I'm fine." 9S grunts out. Sitting up and looking at 2B who takes a takes a knee in front of him.

Looking off to the side to the flight unit damaged beyond repair. "No you're not. I will contact 69 and inform him that we need transport."

9S stubbornly trying to stand.

2B gripping the handle of her blade when her pod warns her of approaching energy signatures. Sliding her blade back into its sheath when seeing the massive Engle half submerged in the water surrounding the abandoned factory, at an alarming speed. Turning around and noting two others.

Frantically trying to call 69 when realizing that their com systems are suddenly down.

"What's going on!?", 2B asks as she tries to figure a way out of this situation when the building they stand above rocks violently. Biped Goliath jumping over them after vaulting over the rooftops edge in a huge blur, far smaller than the Engle. But would look similar to a hunched humanoid with gorilla like oversized arms. Bringing those said arms down as 2B lifts 9S over her shoulder and jumps off of the edge.

Spot that they were standing on and the portion of the building collapsing with the falling goliath.

9S activating his now mostly useless flyer Unit's self-destruct sequence causing it to detonate as himself and 2B skids across the ground. The goliath engulfed in flame and metal shrapnel.

2B drawing her blade.

"Catch." 9S tossing his to her as well, using his sheath as a crutch to stand.

2B twirling the blades and getting into a dual wielding battle stance. The smoking rubble lurching up as the downed goliath bursts free from underneath it. It side plating now hole filled heated metal. Its left arm doesn't seem to be working properly, emitting sparks and smoke.

Adopting 69's tactics and targeting its weak spots instead of going for a certain kill strike for its core no doubted beneath the heavy plated chest piece like cover. As its capabilities are unknown and there might be lethal countermeasures it developed as it evolved to defend against attacks directed at its weakness.

Holding the blade in front of her in reverse grip while dashing to ward's the charging goliath.

2B sliding between its legs as it pummels the ground, leaving two large indentations in the cracked, broken ground. Using her blades to slice the machines groin areas between the exposed gaps in its metallic frame. Blades coated in oil and hydraulic fluid as she jumps on its hunched back and runs up to hack off its damaged arm.

2B not expecting the machine to roll over on its injured side in an attempted to crush her. Jumping up off of its back only to be swatted by and sent sailing through the air, into a metal frame off to the side by the huge severed mechanical arm gripped by the machine.

Unable to fully block the blow with her blades. Breaking one, more than half the blade clattering to the ground while hilt is still gripped tightly in her hand with a dagger sized broken blade. Before she slams into the metal frame. Denting it of impact.

Her systems lagging slightly as she gets up. The goliath pulling itself towards her with its one working arm. Spotting 9S Running with a limp towards the machines side with her broken blade on his other hand. Bending down and gripping her own besides the discarded hilt with a broken blade.

"9S no!"

Her warning too late as her partner buries the blade in the machines side. Running towards him, and tackling him off of the side of the high levelled ground they stand atop of to what looks like a scrap heap.

The goliath exploding before they can clear the edge, rather large piece of shrapnel embedding itself in her lower back. As they fall to the heap below.

2B coming to when she leans up against the rusted railing overlooking the ocean. 9S cutting down a group of small machines that run back to the scrap pile as the tremors of the approaching Engle's get louder.

2B unable to move her legs has her pod run diagnostics.

The pierce of metal in her causing damage to her spine. 9S walking over and plopping down in front of her looking worse for wear.

Both looking towards the goliath kicking up waves now locked onto them.

"I'm sorry 2B." 9S speaks with a solemn tone. "It's because of me that we failed our mission."

"Our mission is not complete." Taking out her black box. 9S hesitantly doing the same, steeling his resolve with a firm curt nod towards 2B who spares him a faint sad smile.

About to detonate the boxes when they both are hit by an electrical pulse that renders them unconscious.

"Drama queens."

Space beside them crackling with static and pulses of electricity, revealing Unit 69. Seemingly ignoring the enormous Engel a little more than a hundred metres away raising its enormous crane like arm in preparation to crush and shred them with the huge buzzsaws it has for hands. Picking up and analysing the black boxes, making extra sure that they don't touch one another.

…**..**

Carrying 9S and 2B over my shoulders. Slightly crouching, timing the Engle's crushing blow till the area I stand on is engulfed in a shadow. Before I blast off of the ground. Thrusters propelling me to near sonic speeds.

Unstable detonation off the two black boxes crushed by the Engle sounding like a muffle detonation beneath water. Then increasing to that of a mixture of crashing wave and a violent wind. The abandoned factory, its island and the three Engle's engulfed in a blinding white dome of light. Incinerated and torn apart.

Increasing my speed and altitude as a shockwave nearly causes be to fall into the water below. Approaching the extraction point when I notice an unidentified large flying object burst through the cloud cover at speed's surprising of something its size. Headed straight for me.

Dropping low enough, flying just above tree cover. Dropping the unconscious 2B and 9S at the edge of the clearing onto the soft green long grass, as I intend to engage this Goliath flyer.

Taking out two disc sized pads, placing one on my shoulder and the other on the side of my elbow. Flickering of a blue shield indicates the prototype modulators are working.

Standing my ground as the Goliath flyer dives low, noting that it seems to have myself in sights three consecutive armour piercing energy blast like compressed rounds fired by the large guns on its underside, bouncing off the shields but sends me skidding back with each impact digging a trench through the soil. But surprises me when it seemingly spots 2B and 9S who are hidden under tree cover, it changes its flight path targeting them, Hangar bay door's opening to release smaller flight drones.

'_Was planning to manually hack the damned thing. But I guess this works as well.'_

Arm morphing into an EMP grenade launcher. Loading the power core taken from one of the smaller machines we fought. Abe to calculate the perfect trajectory for a perfect shot to cause the least amount of damage in mere milliseconds.

Arm recoiling as I watch the sparking projectile getting brighter by the second come in contact with the Goliath flyer. Losing all power as it sails down to the ground, digging a trench trough the clearing and coming to a stop after breaking through a few trees.

Quickly taking 2B and 9S to the flyer, giving the area a quick scan for hostiles before getting to work on reprogramming the machine. Not even surprised when finding out that it a kill order on 9S and 2B, programed by the YoRHa.

'_Most likely to kill them if the Engle's couldn't.'_

Making some minor adjustments before using some of my own power to jump the Machine's. But pause and decide to take care of 2B's damage's/Injuries. Using some of my nanites to repair her damaged nerve hardware and organic tissue like her skin and injured lungs partially punctured by her ribs.

Continuing my tinkering with the flyer. But I am interrupted by the sound of two resounding sonic booms.

…**.**

2B wakes resting against something, seeing 9S lying unconscious in the shade of a tree before her. Feeling the soft grass she sits on.

Jolting in alarm and jumping away from what she sees is a Goliath flyer. Scans showing that the flyer is still active though in some sort of sleep mode.

The sounds of rapid gunfire and booming blasts sound out from the clearing ahead turned burning warzone filled with demolished flying drones and what looks like flaming remains of another flyer. Cautiously leaving the treeline. Pieces of superheated machinery raining from the sudden cloud of flame and smoke. Rest of what's left of a Goliath flyer crashing into the treeline further head with what's left of its momentum, digging up a fiery trench before exploding.

More gunfire sounds out. 2B witnessing 69 shrugging off high calibre rounds while his arm is morphed into some sort of energy mini-gun. His other elongated into segments and his hand, much larger and thin with three sinister looking claws for fingers.

Shooting at the downed flyer's drones as they swoop in, only for a few to dodge and get impaled by 69's lightning fast whip like arm ripping off the protective casings. Pop shotting some sort of energy grenade that detonates in the form of an electrical surge sending the drones crashing to the ground. Exploding into flaming wreck's.

As he approaches her 2B can't help but ask. "What is going on?"

"I have a lot to tell you, but I only have five minutes left before pick-up. I need you to have an open mind and think logically." His arms morphing back to normal.

"Everything you think you know, is a lie."

**Few short minutes later.**

2B and an oddly silent 9S stand near the Goliath flyer 69 had apparently reprogrammed. So many thoughts running through her head.

'_Mankind is extinct, They were part of a test, 69 is half human.'_

Not knowing what to feel, betrayal and anger mixed with a strong confusion addled disbelief. 69 having destroyed their communicators and pods during the explanation preventing them from confronting their respective operators.

Brought out of her thoughts when 9S receives a call from Operator 210. Informing him that pickup is inbound and will be in his location within two minutes.

"210, did you know about the set-up?" 69 asks making his pod broadcast the conversation out loud. 9S noting a change in 210's normally cold detached voice as she fails to feign ignorance.

"I want the truth 210, did you send me here to die. Like 9S and 2B?"

"NO!, 69 please understand!", 9S and 2B surprised at her outburst. "I beg of you 69, don't do anything rash. Just come up to the bunker, I will explain everything."

"Is my stasis pod still in headquarters?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, make sure that you secure it and have it taken to your room."

69 cancelling the call after more of 210's uncharacteristic pleading, trying to justify why she carried out her orders. Looking towards the devastated 2B and 9S.

"The two of you get all that?" asking rhetorically, noting the inevitable outburst from 2B in her denial. 69 continues. "I need you to get your shit together. Or don't, I don't really give a fuck but it will make things easier to have you both on board. Here is my pod, it has recording's and information to my world, YoHRa files and proof that there isn't any human's, well myself being an exception."

Sound of the pick-ups thrusters are heard as it nears.

"Take the goliath flyer and let it take you to the coordinates I programmed it with. Should give you enough firepower and speed to deal with anything in your path. Seek out the 'King of the Forest.' Tell the one who defeats him to 'keep an eye out for a shooting star.'" Ending by pointing in the general direction of where the YoHRa headquarters is at, currently orbiting earth.

Launching off of the ground, giving the more than a little confused and devastated duo a curt nod before flying towards and into the opened door of the still flying shuttle before blasting off up into space.

Not knowing how long she stood there, the sound of 9S's boots on the metal surface of Flyer's ramp leading to the hangar filled with air drones on standby drawing her attention. Reaching down to help her up.

69's pod following them on board before anchoring itself on the Goliath flyer's system core as they take their seats. The large flying machine powering up before taking off.

**/oOo\**

**The Bunker**

**210 & 69's shared living quarters**

I stand in front of 210, having returned from debriefing and maintenance over a half hour ago. Sitting on the bed dressed in a rather provocative lacy near see through black nighty with nothing underneath, eyes still wet from her guilt filled tears when revealing what she has done to me under the command of Commander White.

Her hands fidgeting wincing slightly as I step forward and kneel before her. Stunned as I wipe the tears from her flawless smooth slightly flushed cheeks and plant a reassuring kiss on her lips. Breaking the brief kiss and looking into her teary soft baby blue coloured eyes.

"I forgive you." Silencing her with another kiss cutting off her flabbergasted retort. Deepening it to a heated liplock. 210 Wrapping her slender delicate arms around my neck as we fall to her bed. Rolling so that she lay atop of me. Breaking the heated kiss.

Licking her saliva glistened slightly puffy full pouty glossy pink lips. Looking down at me with absolute adoration. Making what I'm about to say even harder. Gently taking her hands off of my waistband she near rips off. Fear and insecurity clear in her eyes as I sit up. Hugging her to me, reaching for her data pad on her desk beside the bed and uploading the necessary data and bringing it up on display.

"There's something I have to tell you 210."

An hour later I sit on the bed gently rocking a snivelling, hiccupping 210 clinging to me with enough strength to crush a normal human. Devastated to find out that they are all disposable tools to take part in an endless war. That everything she was lead to believe in was a lie.

Soon feeling her grip on be slacken, soft butterfly kisses becoming hungry and desperate as she trails up my neck. Hands moving to tug at my waistband. Helping her undress me, and pulling off her nighty in turn.

Latching onto her full pouty glossy pink lips, her velvety tongue invading my mouth welcoming the taste of her subtly sweet saliva. Her muffled mewling moans sending vibrations through our mouths joined in a heated sloppy kiss as my hands trail up the back of her full milky soft slightly thick thighs. Roughly gripping kneading and squeezing her perfectly rounded big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass. As I pull her atop of me while falling to my back onto the bed.

Full, doughy C-cup breasts capped with pink medium puffy areola and puffy nipples mashing to my chest. Grinding her bald plump tight moistening pussy onto my hardening cock leaving warm trails of clear slimy, tart sweet musky pussy juice.

Breaking away from the kiss, her heated bated breath tickling my face as she lovingly combs her fingers through my hair. Looking me deep in the eyes with her usually cold but now warm soft baby blue coloured eyes.

Lifting her up till her knees at my sides till they are off of the bed slightly. 210 reaching down to grip my pulsing painfully hard bloated fuckmeat in her soft delicate tiny in comparison hand. Supporting herself with the other resting on my chest as she aligns the fat head with her inflamed puffy slick lips, dripping warm arousal on it.

210 Lowering herself on my cunt ruining tool, her hands gripping my wrists. Reluctantly releasing her glorious ass cheeks and guided to her supple breasts, which I knead and squeeze, 210's breath hitching then released in a mewling sight as I pinch her puffy nipples. Leaning my head back into the pillow and hissing along with 210's shuddering ragged breath, her velvety lips peeling back the foreskin as my cock stretches her tight cunt to its limits.

210 letting out a low moaning wail as she releases the breath she has been keeping in when forcing herself down onto my shaft till the tip nestles up against her cervix. She slowly starts to ride me. Her pace slow yet desperate.

Squelching of her painfully tight velvety slimy cunt taking most of my cock nearly driving me mad as it feels as if it is hungrily sucking and massaging me at the same time. Its outline could be seen on her soft firm flat abdomen.

210 managing to bite back most of her pain filled moans as she works up a steady rhythm. Soon panting like a bitch in heat ass her steady rocking motions causing her tits fondled and kneaded, to jiggle and jolt in my hands than hold them as they gain a sheen of slick sweat. Her bouncing sweat glistened big, plush ass , rippling and jiggling. Fleshly slapping onto, warming my lap and upper thighs with increased flesh reddening thunderclaps. Slightly parting at every cheek spreading impact to reveal her pretty darker shade of pink, tight winking asshole.

Feeling the slick warmth of her gushing arousal warm and coat my balls, groin and pubis. 210's bouncing becoming erratic and faster as she reaches her peak throwing her head back and squealing in euphoric bliss while raking her nails over my chest. Full milky soft slightly thick thighs clamping on my sides, holding me in place as she squirts on the cock buried deep inside of her. Her sequel raising an octave when I start hosing the insides with thick, pearly ropes of cum. Her pussy unable to contain the obscene amount as it spurts from the corners of her reddened inflamed pussy lips stretched around my cock like a cockring.

Falling forward atop of me, shuddering body limp as she holds on as if fearing I would disappear.

…**.**

**Next Day**

Operator 60 squinting as she receives the result of the tests from the fresh semen sample taken from 21's abused, gaping red puffy creampie oozing pussy. So focused on her data that the said operative sneaking up on her with a bow legged gait goes unnoticed.

'_I have to inform Commander White.'_

Besides the confirmation that 210 is indeed pregnant, 69's semen sample suddenly mutated and changed to only having X chromosomes.

Though before she can do anything she is hit with a neural shock by Operator 210. 60 caught by her fellow operator as she falls unconscious.

210 taking her to her room and places her onto 69's sarcophagus like coffin they found him in and takes her towards Commander White's secretly constructed escape shuttle in the form of a luxurious circular apartment.

Placing 60 in a maintenance tank and setting it to temporary stasis as she prepares for 69's plan after sending confirmation of her pregnancy to Commander White through 60's data pad. Hesitant in doing so, feeling conflicted and a growing emotion that could only described as jealously. The Commander not even wasting time sent a response ordering 60 to tell 69 that she will be waiting for him in her quarters.

Starting to think of her less than a respected commander and more of a…

"Conniving slut."

Shocked at the tone of her voice more so than the negative comment. A smile tugging at her lips as she prepares for 69's plan. Double checking all systems within the vessel and that they have enough supplies and weapons.

Unaware that 69's nanites influencing her, unshackling her from her set programing. Enabling her self-aware mind to act more freely. Allowing her to feel more.

**/oOo\**


	3. Chapter 3

**/oOo\**

**Commander White's Quarters.**

…**.**

In a room that has been cleared off all its usual clutter. Smooth edged and curved, almost artistically designed furnishings coloured sterile white, soft grey or black.

Commander White having received confirmation of 210's pregnancy, currently scrolling through an erotic wardrobe catalogue.

Stopping at the form hugging white corset, with matching ass flossing micro thong barely concealing her modesty and swallowed up by her phat ass cheeks, garter-belt and toeless stockings with naked plat-form 'fuck-me' pumped high heels. Data base recommending it as one of the many provocative garb's of the old world that would sexually entice a male. Although confident that her body is more than enough, she is ready to go the extra mile for what she intends to do.

Selecting her outfit's material, sheer near see through latex. The synthesizer creating the articles of provocative garb.

Giving herself one last look in the holo-image of herself. She proceeds to call up 69 who has reportedly just finished maintenance under 210's observation.

Wringing her riding crop in anticipation. Doing an unnecessary diagnostics, making sure that the reproductive system she had grafted and installed is functioning flawlessly.

Her automated door opening with a hiss. Pleased and more than a little aroused when seeing 69 completely nude as she had instructed. The operator besides him unable to keep her curious, flustered gaze from his hardening male organ and full heavy balls, as he takes in the commander's form.

Commander White dismissing her and motioning 69 to approach.

69 reaching out to touch her, she swats his hand harmlessly with her riding crop.

"I have not given you any order's not to mention permission, to touch me." Feeling smug superiority and increased arousal at 69's hesitant compliance. Finding resistance more arousing than complete submission.

Giving him a slow twirl putting her erotically clad body on display as she saunters towards the foot of her bed. Giving him an enticing view of her phat ass jiggling with each strut.

Luxurious thigh length blonde hair styled in a high ponytail, parted to her left and a bang reaching her chest framing the left side of her face. Very beautiful, sultry doll like face with rounded delicate features. Cunning green eyes. Glossy plump pouty cock-sucking lips. Full, supple EE-Cup breasts capped with soft pink small areola and small nipples rest heavily with gravity defying perkiness. Slender hourglass waist with a soft firm abdomen. Wide hips and a big, tight firm, bouncy bubble butt. Bald tight puffy pussy. Smooth long legs with thick milky soft thighs. Voluptuous, sleek form of 1.75 metres in height covered in flawless snow white skin.

Sitting on the edge of the bed crossing her smooth latex clad legs, motioning to her platform heels.

As if given an unspoken command 69 moves towards her, going on his knees and crawling towards her when nearing her.

Commander White feeling a mini orgasm ripple through her body as he lick's her pretty manicured perfect toes. Kissing his way up her latex stocking clad leg and thick thighs. Looking up at her.

Commander White nearly losing herself in 69's gaze as she uncrosses her legs. Rubbing her inner thick milky soft thighs, she motions him to remove her micro thong drenched in slick, slimy clear arousal oozing from her drooling bald tight puffy pussy.

Lashing him across his face and tapping her glossy plump pouty cock-sucking lips with one of her perfect manicured seemingly delicate fingers.

"With your mouth."

Leaning back and slightly raising her wide hips. 69's mouth on the fabric preventing full contact with her inflamed pussy. Commander White releasing a hitched gasp as he uses his teeth.

Raking over her clitoris as he grips the material between his teeth. Giving it a rough pull, the string swallowed up by and flossing her big, tight, firm, bouncy bubble butt, snaps.

Commander White's rising reprimand replaced by a pleasured mewl. Throwing her head back, one hand balling on the bed gripping the riding crop. The other moving to run her fingers through 69's hair as he explores every slick fold of her wet pussy. Slurping up her copious fluids, his tongue extending beyond the norm.

Commander White's eyes rolling back, her thick milky soft thighs clamps around his head with force that would have crushed a normal humans. When his tongue fucks her pussy with writing fluid pumps, which seemingly probing every crease of her pulsing sex while slurping up her copious slimy nectar.

Pulsing fleshy vaginal walls attempting to clamp tight on the slippery velvety invader. The tip of his tongue occasionally pausing and rimming her dropped cervix pushing against his tongue with dipping like motions signalling her readiness to be bred.

Commander White. Huffing and gasping causing her full, supple EE-Cup breasts seemingly on the verge of spilling out of the push-up corset pronouncing them even further. To jiggle and bounce as her body convulses, her wide hips rolling and bucking.

Pulling 69's head away from her now shuddering thighs. Pulling him up and pushing him to the bed to her side.

Where she proceeds to move into a squatting position with her heels digging into the bed beside his hips in order to mount him. Palming his huge cock with her hand, the other having thrown the riding crop off to the side resting on his chest for support.

Slowly squatting down, his fat cockhead touching her slick labia. Slowly spreading her lower lips, lubricating it. Mixing with and streaming down his throbbing mass. Slickening and dripping off of his swollen, fat plum sized balls resting on the bed.

Her fingers raking over his chest, hissing through clenched teeth. Wondering if her decision for 100% immersive stimulation was a mistake as her system nearly reboots at the near alien sensation of having her noisily queefing, sloppy pussy being stuffed and stretched. Feeling as if being split in two by 69's bloated fuck-meat.

The sound of her firm phat ass impacting his slick sack with a resounding ass rippling fleshy smack. Signalling her fully impaling herself.

Moaning like an unhinged drooling slut. The foreign sensation of being fucked by a male becoming addictive along the newfound instinct to breed caused by the grafted reproductive system synching with her system.

Making her movements almost desperate as the reddening bottom of her ass and upper under thighs. Impact on 69's thighs and pelvis with rapid fleshy thunderclaps in tandem with each balls deep pussy squelching downward sheath.

Breathless pants and ragged gasping mewls. Escape her drool grossed lips while frantically riding him like a cowgirl. 69 watching with mild amusement as the Commander loses herself. Reaching up to grip her hips.

Fingers digging into her silk like meaty flesh that has an amazing rubbery like elasticity. Pulling her down while thrusting up, his fat cockhead breaking past her cervix and hitting the back wall of her uterus. Echoing thunderclap of squelching joint sexes impacting and echoing through the sex incensed room.

Commander White's arching voluptuous slick form freezes. Pulsing creases of her pussy madly massaging 69's revving cock. Her tearing eyes rolling to the back of her head, lost in the feeling as her system blare's warning signals of foreign nanites spreading through it. Breaking the firewalls and disabling some protective protocols. Unshackling her 'mind'.

Commander White riding out her system crashing climax as she falls limply onto 69's chest. Feeling his hot, thick potent baby batter flood her uterus to egg raping capacity.

Before she realizes something is wrong.

69 wrapping his arms over her body that has somehow been rendered immobile. Whispering into her ear.

"My turn."

System warning her of the dangers of increasing sensitivity to 200%. Incredulous panic setting in as she realizes that her systems have been overridden.

69 pushing her leg's down to the bed. Her ankles pinned besides her head as he grips the long thin heels her knees mashing her half corset covered tits.

"S-sixty-nine, I command you t-

\- I will never be your tool Commander White. Time to face the consequences of your actions."

Ending off by going balls deep into her sloppy creampied squelching sex with a pussy destroying pile-driving thrust akin to the force of a high calibre round shot at point-blank range. His slick balls dripping a mixture of their cloudy, bubbly, slime like fuck fluid in thick webby strands. Impacts her healthy pink winking asshole between her spread big, tight firm, bouncy bubble butt with a stinging flesh rippling thunderclap.

Commander White's system freezing as 90% of her functions are put on hold so that she can processes the unquantifiable levels of sexual stimulation.

69 pumping into her squelching cunt with hip blurring speeds that would put most pistons in hyper cars back in his reality, to shame.

Commander White's convulsing body straining to endure the force she is fucked senseless with. Her back arching, drooling mouth open in a silent scream. Her wide open tearing eyes rolling back. Hands gripping and attempting to rip the near indestructible synthetic silk like material of her bed.

What seems like many hours later…

Commander White voicing her pleasure with depraved whorish wailing moans. Being fucked violently from behind while 69 holds onto her arms like reigns. Pulling her back into his ass rippling thrusts, fucking her faster and harder. Occasionally releasing them to swat her phat reddening ass scattering droplets of perspiration which is her system's secreting a coolant liquid to help stabilize her near critically overheated body.

Grunting as he fills her overstuffed pussy yet again with a seemingly endless supply of baby batter. Sheer amount of backwash flooding her sex splashing down to the bed. Adding to the puddle they already kneel in.

Pulling out of her gaping fuck-hole gushing an obscene small river of gooey, thick glue like semen. Gaping pussy pulsing as if still milking a phantom mass.

69 flipping her on her back and folding her in a pretzel position with her legs behind her shoulders. Her chin nestled atop her mashed corset clad breasts, dopey gaze face to face with her sloppy abused pulsing pussy seemingly hungry for more abuse.

Commander White's garbled pleas for respite cut off as she is pile-drive'd into the bed yet again without mercy. Heeled feet bobbing limply, her hands momentarily regaining feeling finally ripping her sheets as she lets out banshee like wail. Face contorting in a tortured expression stuck between despair and euphoric bliss.

Squirt rebounding off of sixty nines slick abdominals, splashing on her own ahegao'd face along with slimy droplets of combined fuck fluids.

69 seemingly having grown bored for the time being. Gives the incoherent Commander White the respite she has so desperately been begging for.

System's warning that unauthorised personnel has attempted to rebel against the unit in charge.

69 looking at the flabbergasted and incredulous fucked silly commander with a cold look expressing mild annoyance.

"Now that won't do Commander White." Rolling her over to her front. Commander letting out a whimper as she feels his fat cockhead prodding her clenched shut asshole." Guess you haven't learnt you lesson yet."

69 mounting her as she lay face down on the sex ruined bed, fucking her up her insanely tight asshole while roughly pulling her hair like reigns and slapping her ass with an onslaught of stinging swats.

It's not long before he starts hosing her insides with obscene volumes of gooey semen while maintaining his violent relentless pace.

Commander White reaching critical condition. Has her system forcefully rebooted, she passes out.

With no resistance, the immense amount of nanites continues to infect her system without pause.

…**..**

**Few Day's later**

…**.**

Looking down at Earth from Commander White's escape shuttle about twice the size of a Goliath Flyer, now mine. Outfitted in pristine white alloyed furniture with gold and black accents. Giving it a luxurious appearance.

Wondering where she intended to escape to, should 'shit hit the fan'.

Having spent day's designing countermeasures for the Logic Virus that has partially infected the Bunker. As well as pseudo firewall's to defend against whatever else could possibly cause harm to mine and my 'companion's' systems. Uploading anti-viruses to 210, 60 and Commander White to prevent infection.

Having my AI upload the world map to my database. Marking the God Box facilities' location on Earth, which I plan to investigate/loot.

210 at my side. Informing me that Commander White along with Operator 60 has been put in their maintenance pods and under temporary stasis. Along with a handful of Operators that haven't been infected by the virus to the point they would have to be terminated. Like the rest of those on the Bunker.

Bringing up the holo-screen before me, displaying known locations and information on Units categorised as YoRHA deserters worth knowing.

8B, 22b and 64B.

Disappointed when I can't find anything about the Tower nor the Resistance camp co-ordinates.

Making sure I have everything I need, I contact 2B through the pod I gave her and 9S.

**/oOo\**

**Earth**

**Few Long Moments Prior to 69's call**

…**.**

"Plot a crash landing beyond that treeline!"

2B yelling out as she braces herself against the heavily damaged Goliath flyers bay door's. Yet another series of explosions rocking it while 9S takes manual control over it. A hand full of the remaining flight drones attempt to disable the dwindling number of tanks below.

9s informing 2B to brace for impact as the barely functioning goliath flyer takes a dip and strafes lazily to the left. The forest canopy soon brushing the flaming underside of the flyer.

2B and 9S's hands straining as they grip onto anything that would prevent them being flung out of or be crushed by the flyer digging a flaming trench.

"2B!, are you okay!?", 9S's concerned voice comes from the other half of the flyer that hand come apart during the crash.

Dusting off her battle gothic lollita garb, securing her sword. She moves towards him.

"I'm fine, you have 69's Pod?" 2B asks. 9S handing it over to her, 2B activating it. The pod scans her and 9S before flying up and surveying the surrounding's. Showing them a rough map of the forest kingdom.

Though before they can plot a heading it warns them of approaching enemies. A mass of spear equipped medium bipedals come into view, before rushing towards them.

Their movement's becoming sluggish mid charge when 69's pod emits some kind of static sound while broadcasting an unknown signal. Seemingly hindering their motor control.

2B taking advantage of it and charging towards the area where the mob is thinnest. 9S following her with the pod close-by.

Sounds of shrieking metal, sparks of severed circuits and miniature explosions accompany the dismemberment and destruction of the spear wielding bipedals.

Making short work of the debilitated mob.

2B scanning for injuries. Encountering no performance issues that couldn't be remedied with a maintenance coffin.

"Avoid any further direct confrontation. We have no time nor can we afford gaining any injury." 2B commands.

9S complying with a nod. Having 69's pod lead them to their checkpoint.

Nearly half a day's trek through the forest. 2B and 9S arrive at their destination.

"Stay vigilant." 2B warns, scanning the glade filled with machine parts. Most likely what remains of their target's attackers.

69's pod makes a foreign sound before speeding off.

"Hey!, WAIT!", 9S in hot pursuit, dis regarding 2B's order.

"Damn it 9S." , 2B going after her partner, after a short run down a path they find a larger clearing. Flora from overgrowth of unchecked forests covering relics of the old world. If the vehicles and partially visible spots of exposed brittle asphalt and broken buildings is any indication. This forest was most likely a city.

Her attention drawn to the sound of something impacting the ground not so far from them. Kicking up a cloud of dirt before falling through the cracked brittle surface. Waft of stale pungent air indicating that it's most likely an ancient sewer system beneath them.

9S unsheathing his blade as he regards the discontinued model standing atop an overturned rusting freight vehicle of sorts.

"9S stand down."

2B commands, her own pod scanning and warning her of the threat before them. Identifying the female android, nearly a carbon copy of herself save for her long flowing ass length hair and paler skin. Artificial skin missing in some places such as her arms from her elbows to her fingers, as well as her left thigh down exposing black reinforced carbon fibre like alloy.

Indicating extensive self-performed repairs.

"I am Unit 2B, and this is my partner 9S." 2B start's, approaching showing she has no intention of attacking. Although it doesn't mean she lets her guard down as she has her pod do a scan for any signal's in the surroundings should this be a trap.

"YoRHa… sent here to terminate me?" A2 speaks.

"No, to deliver a message."

2B telling the hesitant 9S to give her 69's pod.

A2 expressing no visible emotion as she regard's them with sceptical curiosity. Accepting the offered pod that emits a hologram after quick-scanning her.

…**.**

The image of 69's sitting in a chair with 210 standing beside him is displayed.

"Good to see you both in one piece." 69 regards 2B and 9S, turning his attention towards A2. "Unit A2, I am 69. Though my real name is … or was, Adam."

69 relaying his story, explaining how he got here and partially revealing what he intends to do. Shocking 2B and 9S when revealing the truth about the Logic Virus, as well as him taking over the Bunker.

"Why are you telling me this?." A2 asks.

"Because you know where I can find the resistance camp. As well as the three other rouge units location's. Although I am not entirely sure, one of them or someone the resistance knows something about The Tower." 69 responds calmly. "Basically I am asking for your help."

"Why would I do that?" A2 responds unconvinced.

"Because in a few moments, YoRHa will no longer exist. I'd be accomplishing your unreachable goal and ending your life of hiding and scavenging for continued survival. Though to be honest, I don't really require your help. But I would be lying if it wouldn't help speed things up before the Red Girl notices and eventually tries to hinder my efforts in reaching the Tower."

69's attempt to get a reaction out of A2 proves successful as she gains a look of surprise. Though before she can ask anything he continues.

"Should you, 9S or 2B seek me out. I will be waiting two weeks before resuming my journey with or without you. I plan to leave this graveyard of a world once my objectives have been completed."

9S speaking up." What do you mean YoRHa won't exist?, what's this about the 'Red Girl' and leaving this world?."

"Seek me out and I will answer what questions you have. As to where to come and find me. Simply follow the shooting star… now that I say it again, it sound kindof stupid. Just head towards the escape shuttle falling from orbit in… 10, 9, 8-

The pod losing the signal as the holo message goes static. All three units in the clearing looking up to the explosion in the sky.

"The Bunker…" 2B states the obvious in disbelief.

A2's usual cool aloof expression face now mimicking that of 9S and 2B.

They hear the sonic boom of what looks to be a shuttle entering the atmosphere. Though it is clipped by debris from the destroyed orbital base.

Damaged, it streaks across the sky before disappearing from sight. Landing somewhere in the horizon with a muffled crash as flaming debris continues to rain down.

**/oOo\**

**Hours later**

**crash site near City Ruins**

…**.**

Commander White and Operator 60 seated in her escape shuttle's control room as 69 regales events that took place while they were put in temporary stasis.

Telling them why he did what he did and shocking Commander White when he reveals that he knows of the never ending cycle he had just broken.

Playing the recordings of how he came to be, save for the inter-dimensional travel.

Leaving them to process what had just been said, he leaves with Operator 210 to review the damage, check on operator unit's in stasis and take inventory that wasn't lost or destroyed in the crash.

Commander White already trying to figure out how she can gain a position of power now that 69 effectively is in charge. Even though he display's no interest in forcing them to follow him.

Operator 60 reeling at the reality that everything she had believed in was a lie. That she is just a machine, an insignificant piece to an equally insignificant puzzle. Unaware that her newfound emotional responses have a much greater effect than they should have just as her commander. Making them one step closer to understanding what it means being human, in a sense.

Commander White seeing 60's inner turmoil as a myriad of emotion dances across her face. Moving to comfort her former lover, her ability to imitate human emotion to the point she developed an actual individual personality is what drew her to 60 in the first place.

"Everything… Mankind, humans, the initiative, my existence." 60 looking meeting her gaze with her tearing despaired one. "All of it… was a lie?"

"Don't lose hope. 69 and the Human life growing in me is proof of that." Holding and placing 60's hand on her abdomen above her pubic mound.

60 shocked before she runs a scan, confirming the Commander's claim.

With her unshackled and developing persona now that restriction's preventing her from complete self-awareness. Commander White unknowingly developing the instinctual greed of humans. Already accepting that she won't be able to usher what she believes is the new age of MAN as its ruler. But intends to settle for Queen alongside 69.

Admitting it was her mistake to underestimate him, but already her cybernetic mind is at work. With the cold calculating intelligence of a machine fuelled by the desires of a human. Already thinking up plot's to elevate her position and find a way to get closer to and manipulate 69.

Commander White figuring Operator 60 might as well make herself useful and embrace her new role as a breeder and potential tool she could use.

Unknowing of how insignificant her petty ambition is compared to 69's journey.

…**.**

**Master Bedroom**

…**.**

Releasing a relieved sigh as 210, kneeling across my lap while I sit on the edge of the bed. Her head bobbing steadily up and down. Full pouty glossy pink lips stretched wide around my girth bubbling and dripping webby strands of slobber onto my crotch and balls. The sound of her garbled gagging every time she sheath's me down her stuffed velvety throat seemingly attempting to wring the semen out of my balls with her choking contractions.

One hand supporting me as I recline back. The other cradling and spreading one of her perfectly rounded big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass cheeks. Index and middle finger probing and pumping up her relaxing tight asshole, while the ring and small finger coated in her copious clear slimy pussy juice, steadily pumps in and out of the sloppy sex feeling as if her creased velvety insides are hungrily sucking on them.

Firmly grabbing the back of her bobbing head with my free hand and guiding her down to the length. Holding her head in place, lips stretched around the base. Feeling her body convulse as she palms and gently squeezes my slobber coated balls. Jet of squirt from her pulsing pussy spasming around my now completely drenched hand signalling her climax as I spurt thick topes of my jizz into her stomach.

Releasing the hold on her head I fully recline back. Moaning as I ride out my climax. 210 still holding her position with my cock balls deep down her gagging throat. Making sure to catch every spurt before dislodging my fuck-meat from her gullet, while maintaining a vacuum like tongue twirling suction. Slurping up the semen infused slobber.

Releasing my now spit polished cockhead with a loud wet pop.

210 trailing butterfly like kisses up my front as she adjusts herself to straddle my lap face to face. Sucking on my neck. Wide meaty hips rolling and bucking as she grinds her dripping bald plump tight pussy on my cock's underside, sandwiched between our abdomens.

Positioning her feet on the bed, pretty toes curling in anticipation as she rises in a squatting position.

Though the mood is interrupted when the bedroom doors hiss open.

Admittedly not entirely surprised to see Commander White and a flustered Operator 60, both completely naked. Amused at the brief expression of irritation of 210's now usual cold mask like expression replacing her lust filled affectionate one as she looks over her shoulder.

Moving to a seated position at my side, possessively cuddling up to me feeling her slick, drool glossed full, doughy C-cup breasts push up against my arm.

Taking the time to admire the approaching Operator 60's flawless body. A trait all androids seem to have.

Platinum blonde hair styled in a fringed cut with shoulder lengthed low braided twin tails. Beautiful face with soft flawless features. Calculating Dark blue coloured eyes. Full pouty glossy pink lips. Full, Soft D-cup breasts capped with pink wide puffy areola and partially inverted nipples. Slender curved waist with a soft flat abdomen. Meaty hips and a perfectly rounded plush tight ass. Tuft of silky pubic hair, plump tight pussy with a slightly larger than normal clit. Sleek long, softly toned legs. Curvaceously, Lithe and Buxom body of 1.68 metres covered in flawless milky white skin.

Commander White confidently sauntering over and taking her place on my unoccupied side. Leaving a wet sloppy kiss on my neck, licking upwards and nibbling on my earlobe.

"I've already warmed her up for you.", she whispers breathily.

60 standing meekly before me, noticing the slick sheen of her dripping juices coating her inner softly toned soft thighs anxiously rubbing together.

Reaching out to grab her meaty hips, with a firm gentle grip I turn her around and pull her closer. Earning a hitched whimper from her as I run my hands all over her perfectly rounded plush tight ass. Fingers raking, kneading and slapping her wiggling ass cheeks. Gently guiding her down onto my cock with a firm grip.

210 at my side using her own hand to pleasure herself while kissing and sucking on my neck and nape between breathless panting.

The more bold Commander White taking my hand and guiding it between her thick milky soft thighs. Pleasant sensation of my fingers pumping in her warm sopping cunt accompanied by lewd sloppy squelching sounds. Her pleasantly potent lewd scent wafting up filling my nose at every knuckle deep pump.

My free hand guiding my pre-cum dripping cock tip to press up against the descending 60's pussy. Her thick fleshy labia parting as I feel her insides stretch to accommodate the fat head. Then the rest of my bloated shaft till I bottom out, knocking her cervix at just past 1/3 of the full length.

Reaching forward and around to her front. Fondling and kneading a full, soft D-cup breast. Pulling closer, so that her back rests on me and her head resting on my unoccupied shoulder on Commander White's side.

Who seems to be reaching her peak as she convulses while clamping her thick milky soft thighs shut around my hand.

Removing my hand from the moaning 60's bouncing tit, fingers held at her mouth. Obediently complying with my unspoken command she sucks on my fingers with her drooling mouth. Tongue lazily slickening the offered digits while she eagerly sucks in them.

Reaching back down to fondle her breast, but inserting and nipple fucking her partially inverted nipple with ¼ of my index finger. Removing it with a tiny pop along with her spit-slick erect nub.

60 now building a frantic tempo as she rides my cock in a reclined hot-seat position. Inclining her head up and looking at me with a longing dopey expression. I lean in to latch on to her mouth for a tongue fucking kiss. Raising her hand to gently cradle my face while the other grips my thigh tightly for support.

It's not long before her ass is rapidly smashing on my lap with loud wet, lewd fleshy hollowed thunderclaps granting an enticing view of her tight puckered asshole between cheek spreading impacts. Crotch connected to the now whorishly panting and wailing 60's rippling perfectly rounded plush tight ass. Grunting in release while palming one of her violently flopping tit's occasionally clapping together as they way in circular motions, as I flood her wildly spasming cunt while she rides out her first orgasm.

Commander White not wasting time nor caring of her blatant cock hungry display as she moves to forcefully dismount 60.

Though in a few moments I'm kneeling between her spread smooth long legs, my arms hooked just under her knees. Her lower legs bobbing in a limp flailing motion, beautiful feet scrunched up and her pretty toes curled up. Myself and 210 has her pinned down on her back, roughly pumping in and out of her stretched queefing pussy drenching both out crotches in a slick fuck fluid cocktail.

210 mounting her face reverse cowgirl, smothering her former superior with her perfectly rounded big, plush heart shaped bouncy fat ass. Forcing Commander White to service her pussy and ass while she squeezes and tugs on the small nipples of Commander White's bouncing, full, supple EE-Cup breasts she uses and hand held supports.

60 recovering off to the side lazily playing with her slightly larger than normal clit with her delicate fingers. While watching her former lover dominated by 210 and 69, pumping her fist in her creampied, gaping cunt with her free-hand.

Commander Whites muffled wailing scream like moan in the convulsing 210's pussy during her climax as I pull out of her pussy and forcefully stuff her asshole in one violent balls deep thrust.

Not long after.

I'm squatting over 60's perfectly rounded plush tight ass jutting out in the air, rippling in tandem with her violently flopping full, Soft D-cup breasts. As I pile-drive down into her at a downward angle, balls impacting her oversensitive slightly larger than normal clit and sloppy cream-stuffed pussy. Her squeals muffled by Commander Whites spread big, tight firm, bouncy bubble butt as she gargles and fails to slurp up the thick gooey baby batter oozing from the limp, moaning Commander's gaping rosebud.

All the while 210 devotedly rim's my asshole, occasionally probing my sphincter with her velvety tongue and latching onto my pendulously swaying sack slick with thick frothy combined fuck juices dripping from it in webby strands.

The foursome nearing the end of its first round.

Sitting on the edge of the sex swamped bed. Bouncing 210 in my lap, hands gripping her phat ass. Feeling as if my fingers are singing into her fat ass cheeks. Her bouncing full, Doughy C-cup breasts mashed to my chest. While she lovingly sucks on my tongue slurping my drool, expression of euphoric bliss interrupted by eye rolling silent screaming pauses.

Commander White and Operator 60 keeling limply side by side between my spread legs. Commander Whites full, supple EE-Cup's and 60's soft D-cup's, slick with slobber and fuck fluids slipping and mashing together as their confusing bodies writhe and buck. Arched backs pronouncing their phat asses as they kneel in a puddle of thick pussy juice infused jizz oozing from their pulsing gaped orifices creating a lewd sloppy symphony with their wet queefing and cum farts.

Heads resting lazily on my inner thighs as they each suck on a testicle, 210's phat rippling ass occasionally slapping the foreheads of their inclined faces. Forced to release the balls they hungrily slobber on when they rise. Indicating my approaching climax.

Like cum starved panting bitches in heat they open their drooling mouths wide. Lolling tongues prepared to lap up what thick globs of the immense backwash spurting from the wailing 210's stretched pussy. Their drooling mouths cannot catch.

**/oOo\**

**Approximately 78 Hours later**

…**.**

2B, A2 and an uncharacteristically silent 9S. Currently journeying towards the crash site on the outskirts of the City Ruins up ahead.

On guard when they spot two deactivated goliath bipeds and multiple gunners scattered about. Approaching the shuttle, 2B recognising and relieved to see Operator 210 speaking with 60 outside seemingly salvaging what they can from the mostly intact machines.

Though they pause in their approach when Commander White in her usual slightly revealing outfit step's out with an ornate cutlass like blade secured at her hip.

A2 blasting forward, blurring towards the smugly smirking commander who makes no move to engage with her.

69 Appearing before her with speed surpassing A2. Simply deflecting her buster blade like katana. With an almost ancient YoRHa prototype twin blade looted from the former Bunker's vault of scrapped weapons.

The razor sharp short sword like blade's emit a powerful, reverse magnetic repelling force initially designed for deflecting projectiles and parrying attacks. Acting as a weapon with the ultimate close quarters defence. But made it impossible to effectively harm machines as it would either repel the target or the attacker away.

Proving its age, one of the blades snaps and embeds itself in the ground nearly impaling 69's foot.

"Jesus fuck." Shuffling uncomfortably away from the dislodged blade and tossing the rest of the weapon aside as if it offended him.

"Get out of my way." A2 commands, glaring at the commander who crosses her arms. Pronouncing her bust.

"Calm down." 69 replies.

A2's response is to charge straight at him.

Thrusting her blade at his midsection, aimed so that she would just seriously cripple and not terminate him. Though caught completely off guard when 69 smacks it to the side, giving her a boosted knife kick in the gut that sends her blasting past 9S and 2B.

High calibre shell ejecting from 69's shin before the fractured looking limb ejecting a brief burst of steam reverts back to normal.

A2 recovering, her system warning her that her skeletal frame is under severe strain. Ribcage mesh structure badly damaged and in need of immediate repairs. As well as her abdominal optic muscle fibres have been raptured. Resulting in her inability to now stand fully upright.

Before she can adjust, attempting to stand while cradling her abdomen. She is pinned to the ground her blade pressed down on her throat.

Looking up at 69's emotionless expressioned face as he speaks down to her.

"It's either you are an ally or a threat. Your former Commander has agreed to co-operate with me so until she decides otherwise. She is under my protection. Is that understood?"

Not waiting for her response he removes the blade from her throat before continuing.

"Feel free to join us, or leave."

…**.**

**City Ruin's**

…**.**

Meanwhile a drone with an appearance akin to a red dotted black chrome sphere in appearance. Records the on-goings in the distance with technology surpassing even that of the YoRHa, it run's a full long range scan on all androids in its sites.

Identifying 69 as mostly human in his genetic makeup form augmented organs, testes, hormonal glands and what remaining bone forms his inner spine and lower skull.

Speeding off to the other side of the city ruins, dipping low and descending into a network of pipelines before arriving at a hollowed sub terrain structure. Labelled Bunker # 0 across the huge field of landing pads turned Underground River.

Arriving at a massive reinforced door. Thin tendril like cable extending from it, plugging in to the terminal.

A feminine mechanical voice sounds out.

"**Intoner Master Code Accepted… Access Granted"**

The heavy Door's groaning as they open and releasing screeching sound of metal mechanisms. Thorough maintenance and oiling long overdue.

Entering the pitch black structure, surrounding area it advances through now lit by the dim red glow of the floating orbs optics.

Myriad of incomplete humanoid and beast like machines hang from supports and cables. Various, empty or broken test tubes. Contents long dead and some even showing signs of disintegration or having been lucky enough to escape at some point.

The orb stopping before moving to the side towards a corridor leading to another section of her long abandoned facility.

A rusted plaque reading.*Replicant Project: Re-Drakengaurd*

Five androids placed in a circular formation atop of work tables, all feminine in design, all incomplete. Number's on their foreheads numbering 1 to 5. An empty altar like table in the middle with **ZERO **engraved on it.

A large dragon like robot hang's a way's away suspended in the air, approximately the size of an average house. Incomplete body save for the draconic head, neck, chest and wings. Resembling a mechanical skeleton of a reptile with sinister large alloyed claws and the barrel of some sort of flexible segmented rail-gun replacing the tongue. Slightly hanging from its slack maw filled with rotating serrated teeth like some sort of horrifying chainsaw mechanism.

The orb projecting the fractured image of a pretty girl with a royal red dress. Revealing one of the fractured egos of the self-evolving Unit N2. Dubbed 'Red Girl'.

The five humanoids and dragon like machine's visual optics in place of eyes light with a red sinister glow. Ripping free from the restraints and binding's with groaning sounds of whining metal with fluid motions.

Resounding thud of the dragon's ground breaking landing echo's in the darkness. Filling the pitch black dead silent facility.

The girl gives her command to the machines standing eerily still before her.

"There is a peculiar android I want captured. Terminate the rest."

**/oOo\**


End file.
